


Good Vibrations

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Kinda?, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Public Masturbation, Public Orgasm, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: MC loses a bet against Asmo.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 352





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...um...sorry for this.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

MC stared, bewildered, at the pink toy between Asmo’s thumb and forefinger.

“A bet’s a bet, MC.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually win!”

The two had bet on a grade on a test for their Demon Law class, a class that Asmo was failing. MC drunkenly bet him that she would get a better grade on the test, certain that the demon would never beat her. Even when Asmo suggested that him winning would involve a remote controlled vibrator, she was so confident that she agreed to it.

“I’m the Avatar of Lust. I’ll do anything to hear you moan,” Asmo told her with a wink.

MC took the vibrator, turning it over in her hand to look at it. “This isn’t used, is it?”

“Of course not!” Asmo replied, a disgusted look on his face. “I bought this the moment we made the bet.”

MC turned it on and it vibrated in her hand. “So I have to have this inside me, all day?”

“Yep. And I get to control it using my D.D.D.”

MC sighed, nervous yet a bit excited for the day ahead of her. She went into Asmo’s bathroom to insert the toy as Asmo set up the app for the device. She came out shyly and Asmo grinned at her. 

“Ready for breakfast?”

MC had pretty much forgotten it was there as she filled her plate. She sat down across from Beel, who was already working on thirds.

She reached over to grab the syrup from Beel and jumped as she was surprised by a jolt of vibration. Her eyes grew and she looked over to Asmo, her cheeks burning. Asmo held a proud smirk on his face, opposite of his gluttonous brother, who looked up at MC, concerned. 

“You alright, MC?” Beel asked as he handed her the syrup.

“Yep, just um….” 

Another vibration made MC drop the syrup. It landed on the table with a thud, contents slowly seeping out into a sticky puddle on the table. MC’s eyes fluttered closed as she tried her best to not react and give herself away. Asmo slowed it down and she picked up the syrup again and gave the brothers, who were now all staring at her, an apologetic smile. 

“MC, are ya sick or somethin’?” Mammon asked, reaching a hand over to feel her forehead.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little sleepy.”

“You didn’t sleep well last night?” Lucifer asked in concern.

“Guess I just have a lot on my mind,” MC replied, taking a breath as the vibration shut off completely. She shot a glare at Asmo, who smiled and shrugged.

As everyone finished their meals, MC got up off her chair and was surprised with another jolt of vibration. She let out a yelp, again causing the Brothers to all look at her.

Asmo turned the vibration up and MC squeezed her eyes shut as the pleasure started to build in her. He turned it up more and she bit her lip as she reached out for the brother closest to her, who happened to be Levi.

She leaned against him, pressing her forehead against his shoulder and gripping his arm. The third oldest turned deep red, looking around nervously as if asking his brothers what to do.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Levi squeaked.

MC took a breath as the vibrations died down and released her grip on the demon. “Oh, sorry, I...uh...tripped.”

“Maybe you should stay home,” Lucifer suggested. “You seem a bit...off…”

“She’s fine,” Asmo interrupted, grabbing MC’s arm and pulling her out the door so they could walk to RAD.

Mammon clinged to MC the whole walk there, repeatedly asking her if she was okay.

Asmo pulled out his phone again, ready to send another wave of vibrations to MC but was stopped by Belphie catching up to him. “I know what’s going on with you and MC,” Belphie said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Asmo replied innocently.

“Come on, Asmo. The others might be too stupid to realize what was going on with MC, but I’m not.”

Asmo chuckled. “Guess they’re not very experienced.”

Belphie grinned, his eyes darkening. “Let me have a go at it.”

Asmo looked at MC, then at his younger brother. He looked down at his phone. Well, MC never said that only he could do it. Asmo nodded and handed Belphie his D.D.D.

Belphie nodded. He pressed his thumb against the phone, immediately putting it at full speed.

“Fuck!” MC yelped, bending at the waist and putting her hands on her knees.

“MC!? What happened?” Mammon cried, kneeling down to get at her level. 

Belphie turned off the vibration, trying not to laugh as MC turned her head, shooting daggers at Asmo.

“Can I hold onto this?” Belphie asked Asmo.

Asmo shrugged. “Sure.”

MC was anxious, trying to keep an eye out for Asmo in an attempt to prepare herself for the vibrator to go off. She was surprised when she didn’t feel anything for the first few hours of the day.

In Devildom History, she was nearly falling asleep when the small, slow vibration started. She let out a quiet gasp. As it continued to buzz gently, she pressed her thighs together. The vibration sped up and she shut her eyes again, arousal starting to build between her legs.

MC tried her best to keep a neutral face but it was starting to feel good. Really good.

Satan looked over at Belphie, noticing the phone in his hand. He rolled his eyes, used to the sight of his brothers fooling around in class instead of focusing. Still, it distracted Satan enough that he leaned over to try to see what Belphie was doing. 

Belphie dragged his thumb across the screen and grinned, his eyes flicking over to MC. Satan followed his brother’s line of sight, understanding immediately as he saw MC, her head in her hand, the other hand gripping the side of her desk. 

“Belphegor!” Satan whispered. “What are you doing?”

Belphie looked to his brother and grinned. “Just having some fun.”

“That’s entirely inappropriate. Wait until Lucifer hears about this…”

Belphie setting the D.D.D. on Satan’s desk stopped his rant. “Try it.”

“No!” Satan whispered, putting his hand over his chest. “Are you kidding me?”

“You know you want to.”

Satan looked at the phone, then at MC, who was starting to squirm in her seat.

“Just a bit more pressure and I’ll bet it’ll send her over the edge.” Belphie pushed the phone closer to his brother.

Satan shook his head, eyes still locked onto the phone, and Belphie simply shrugged.

“Alright then,” Belphie went to grab the phone. “Your loss.”

Satan quickly snatched up the phone before Belphie could get it. He avoided looking back at him and Asmo as he slid his finger along the screen, gaze now stuck on MC.

She ran a hand through her hair and he could see she was biting her lip, eyes squeezed shut again. The knuckles of the hand on the desk turned white as her grip tightened.

Her legs trembled for a few seconds and Satan’s face lit up. His cheeks turned red as she relaxed, falling back into her seat and exhaling, releasing her deathgrip from the desk. He turned off the vibration.

“It’s fun, right?” Belphie said.

Satan couldn’t help but smile a little.

“You keep it for a bit,” Asmo said.

The three brothers let MC rest until the way to their next class, waiting until the hallway was mostly cleared before sending more vibrations her way.

MC nearly collapsed, grabbing onto the railing of the stairs to keep herself up. The pleasure was starting to build again and she flashed Asmo a smile, still not realizing that it wasn’t just him anymore.

“Ohh, she likes it,” Asmo giggled.

“What are you playing?” Levi asked, coming out of nowhere and grabbing the D.D.D. from Satan’s hand. He flicked his thumb all over the screen, trying to figure out what to do. 

Belphie, Asmo, and Satan all stared at MC wide eyed as Levi moved the controls around, making the exchange student let out a low moan. Levi looked over to MC, confused. 

“MC’s being really weird today.”

Asmo took his phone back, circling his thumb over the screen. Levi looked at the phone and then back at MC as she sunk to the ground, sitting on one of the steps. Her body started to writhe.

Levi looked back at his brothers in shock. “Wait. Is she…”

“Yep,” Asmo replied, knowing the question.

“And the phone…”

His brothers all nodded.

“So this morning, when she was holding onto me…”

“Uh-huh,” Belphie confirmed.

“MC held onto me while she had a vibrator inside her,” Levi muttered slowly, as if trying to make sense of it. Asmo held the phone out to his older brother, who stared at it, growing more and more hot by the second.

Levi pressed a finger to the phone and watched as if in a trance as MC bucked her hips, riding out another orgasm. The otaku handed the phone back to Asmo. “I-I-I...I gotta go!”

At lunch time, the three demons were passing the phone amongst each other, teasing MC as she tried to eat her food. It didn’t take long for Beel to notice that all three of their plates were still full. 

“Belphie, can I have your food?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure,” Belphie replied, not looking away from the D.D.D. in Asmo’s hand.

Beel smiled widely, grabbing Belphie’s plate. Mid bite, he looked at the phone. “What’redoin?”

Belphie’s face lit up. “Check it out. Watch MC.”

Beel looked over at the human. As Asmo played around with the phone, MC’s head dropped down and she silently opened her mouth.

Beel paused his chewing. “Is she okay?”

“Oh, she’s doing great,” Asmo said with a snicker. 

Beel continued his chewing, curiously watching MC. He noticed her cross her legs, rubbing her thighs together, and it dawned on him.

“Are you...controlling MC?”

“Wanna turn?” Asmo asked, smiling at the Avatar of Gluttony.

Beel blushed as he grabbed the D.D.D. He moved his thumb against the screen in long, slow swipes, his face only growing hotter as the human reacted to the movements.

“We’ve made her cum like five times today,” Asmo bragged.

Beel handed the phone back, face still red. He looked down at the food Belphie had sacrificed and sighed. “I don’t feel so hungry anymore.”

“Ugh, Mammon’s back,” Satan complained, watching his white haired brother make his way over to MC. 

“He won’t leave her alone,” Asmo added with an eye roll.

“Let’s really freak him out,” Belphie said with a smirk. 

“Hey MC, ya still bein’ weird, huh?” Mammon chuckled, a feeble attempt to mask his concern for the human.

MC didn’t even try to respond, instead gasping as the vibrator was suddenly at top speed, clouding her mind and filling her body with intense pleasure. She grabbed Mammon’s knee under the table, digging her nails into him.

“What the hell!”

She laid her head on the table, her body quivering as she climaxed.

“What’s wrong with ya?” Mammon asked, his eyes wide and face red. The vibrator kept going, overstimulating her. Her hand slid up Mammon’s leg, now at his thigh. Mammon was trying desperately to say something to the human, but no actual words were coming out, just a mess of stutters and awkward sounds.

MC could feel another orgasm coming and she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep herself under control. She gathered her stuff, meaning to leave, but she knew she wouldn’t get out in time.

She grabbed Mammon’s face, bringing it to hers, and smashed her mouth against his. His body froze and he opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by MC shoving her tongue in, letting her moan out into his mouth. She pressed herself against him, her body shaking at the feeling of the vibrator and the demon’s kiss.

As the orgasm passed, Asmo stopped the vibrating. He, Belphie, Beel, and Satan all stared at MC and Mammon, mouths agape. MC pulled away from Mammon, who looked like he might faint. 

Eyes watering, legs trembling, and out of breath, MC rushed out of the cafeteria and out into the hallway where she ran into Lucifer. Her face instantly flared up, knowing she looked a mess.

Lucifer studied the human and sighed. “Let me guess, you made a bet with Asmo?”

“How did-”

“You’re not the first…”

Lucifer cleared his throat, now looking everywhere but at MC’s eyes. “I’m going to have to ask that you...remove the...device.”

MC nodded.

“Go ahead and go home early. Oh, and don’t make any more bets with my brothers. Especially Asmodeus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr :)  
> https://kaalamarii.tumblr.com/


End file.
